overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
With Honesty and Christmas Eve
With Honesty and Christmas Eve are respectively one of Sekai's and Kotonoha's endings. It's moderately difficult to get since the player has to stay devoted to Kotonoha to the point Sekai dates Taisuke and up until the last scene to go back to Sekai or in a different route have an ugly break up with Kotonoha and risk Bloody End. A third route also exists, achieved by going through 'Innocence' and getting the 'Left Behind' or 'Getting Over It' episodes as episode 5, which results in neither Taisuke Dating Sekai, or risking Bloody End by abandoning Kotonoha. However, this route is also tricky to set up, as to get either 'Left Behind' or 'Getting Over It' as episode 5, the bar must be only slightly into Kotonoha's side coming out of 'The One I Truly Love'. Not doing this will result in the episode 'Blocked Number', which also ''leads to 'Bloody End'. This ending is tied directly with with each other as the bar decides which ending the player gets in the final episode. Route Overview 'Route A - Makoto trains with Sekai, Sekai dates Taisuke' 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - The Distance Between Us' 'Episode 3 - First Experience' 'Episode 4 - With Great Reluctance' Ever since that day, Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each other's house to hook up, Makoto still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the school festival, Kotonoha asks Makoto to see the festival together and Makoto accepts. At the school festival, Taisuke comes in to relieve Makoto and tells him to go be with his girlfriend. Makoto goes over to Kotonoha to take her to the festival, only to find her stuck at the reception because Otome and her friend aren't covering their shifts - which, unknown to him, are an attempt to sabotage Kotonoha's chances. Otome, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi are together when they see Makoto and the latter pressure Otome into asking Makoto to see the festival. However, Makoto asks to talk to Otome first and, due to some very poor choice of words, Otome is led to believe Makoto has already slept with Koizumi and now wants it's Obuchi's turn even though she's bad. Eventually, Makoto finally speaks plainly and remarks that they skipped their shift, leaving Kotonoha sitting at the reception all this time, clearing up the misunderstanding. Unable to refuse Makoto, Otome takes her shift and Kotonoha leaves with Makoto to see the festival, where Makoto explains his childhood firendship with Otome to her. Makoto suggests going to his class' store to eat, but Nanami and Setsuna see them together and conspire to break them up for Sekai's benifit. They lie to Makoto and say they're short on people and, after some begging, Makoto decides to help. Makoto only starts helping a little while when Setsuna tells him they're okay, Makoto going back to find Kotonoha gone, Nanami having chased her away when Setsuna had distracted Makoto. Nanami claims Kotonoha had something urgent to do, but her plan falls apart when she fails to come up with an excuse for what Kotonoha would have needed to leave for, leaving Nanami dismayed when Makoto decides to ask Kotonoha in person as her actions have just made him more concerned for her. Makoto soon finds Kotonoha at the reception, being stunned when shereveals Nanami told her to stay away from him because he's going to see the festival with someone else. Makoto reassures Kotonoha by asking her to believe him instead of her, and Kotonoha anxiously tells Makoto about the break room tradition among the girls before asking Makoto go there with her. When they arrive, Makoto confesses to her and has sex with her. Meanwhile, Sekai is invited to the folk dance by Taisuke and accepts. The next day at school, Taisuke invites Makoto to a double date at aqua square and Makoto is forced to accept when Taisuke says everyone else is coming. At the train station, Makoto and Sekai run into each other and she says that she'll be buying a new swimsuit beforehand. Nanami and Sekai then go shopping and Nanami helps her boost her confidence and compete with Kotonoha by getting inflatable pads to make her breasts look like an E-cup. At the pool, Sekai sees Kotonoha in her swimsuit and has her confidence completely crushed at seeing the latter's genuine busty figure in contrast to her fake one. Taisuke and Kotonoha both go to play on the rides while Sekai and Makoto rest near the poolside. Makoto and Sekai talk and Sekai figures out he and Kotonoha have already had sex, acknowledging that he's effectively chosen Kotonoha over her. However, Sekai says that, because Makoto's such a nice guy, she can't give up on him. She then cries and then tries to cheer up by kissing Makoto, claiming that she can really give up now. However, her actions are seen by nearby poolgoers and gets overheard by Kotonoha. On the train ride home, Kotonoha asks Makoto to kiss her. Makoto initially protests because it's in public, but Kotonoha insists and they kiss. At home, Makoto gets annoyed and confused at remembering Kotonoha's increasingly pushy actions goes to sleep. At the train ride to school, Kotonoha is very affectionate - moreso then normal - and holds onto Makoto's arm during the entire train ride, much to his confusion. At school, Taisuke and Sekai announce they're a couple and are congratulated by Makoto, which also seems to calm Kotonoha more. Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch together and then have sex afterword. When they're finished, lunchtime is long over and they decide to skip class. But before they do, Kotonoha reveals that she knows Makoto kissed someone at the pool and makes him promise to not kiss anyone else. They then play hooky and the next they are chewed out by their teachers - which, in the process, makes it known throughout the school that they're a couple. 'Episode 5 - A Christmas Invitation' The episode starts with with Sekai and Taisuke in bed, the latter being rather excitable while Sekai still maintains an unenthusiastic attitude. Taisuke then asks what she wants as a Christmas present, but she says "nothing in particular", prompting him to ask for Makoto's help later on. When Makoto and Kotonoha are having lunch, the fomer completely tunes out and Kotonoha deduces it's about Sekai, noting how depressed she's been lately now that Setsuna's transferred away. In an attempt to take his mind off things, Kotonoha gives Makoto a blowjob. However, when they go back, Sekai runs out a room crying and yelling at Taisuke with only half her clothes on - and with semen dripping down her legs from under her skirt. Makoto asks what happened and Taisuke admits it felt too good to pull out before he came, completely oblivious to what could happen. Later in the evening, Makoto finds he can't stop thinking about the state Sekai was in and ends up masturbating to the mental image as he can't get it out of his head. Taisuke then calls Makoto to talk about their Christmas plans, asking Makoto to come with him and Sekai to figure out what kind of gift Sekai wants for Christmas. They meet up at the Sakakino-cho station later, though Taisuke comes late and has to pay for their lunch as punishment. Taisuke goes off with Kotonoha to give Makoto a chance to figure out what Sekai wants. As they shop around, Sekai buys a photostand because Makoto remarked he liked it, the latter being unable to stop her in time. Seeing it as her having bought him a gift, Makoto tries to find out what she herself wants, but she replies she doesn't want anything from the store. Meanwhile, Kotonoha goes shopping while using Taisuke as a mule to carry her luggage. Eventually, they decide to call it a day and go home, but Makoto subtly asks Kotonoha to let him go alone with Sekai so he can find out what Sekai wants, seeming confused with how evasive she's being. Kotonoha takes the hint Sekai and Makoto take the train together, where Makoto again asks if there's anything she really wants. Sekai however answers she can't have what she wants. Confused, Makoto wonders if it's something expensive, but Sekai says it's not something you can put a price on, which only confuses him further and makes him pry harder. Finally, a depressed and discouraged Sekai reveals, much to Makoto's surprise, that what she wants is Makoto himself. Unsure what to say, Makoto then watches by as Sekai leaves on the train. In the evening, Makoto and Taisuke talk on the phone and Makoto states Sekai wanted an antique looking photo stand but she bought it right there immediately, deciding not to tell Taisuke what Sekai actually wanted so as to not hurt his feelings. Kotonoha then calls him to ask about the present, with Makoto replying he failed to get her what she wanted, dropping a hint to her that maybe she wants "something that can't be bought with money". Kotonoha seems to recognize the matter is important to Sekai and says she will ask her herself. At lunchtime on the roof, Kotonoha meets Sekai and asks if she wants anything at the moment. Sekai doesn't understand fully and answers what she wants for lunch. Kotonoha asks if she wants anything important, to which Sekai meloncholically replies she wants a dad, but also remarks how "the grass always seems greener" and her mother mentioned her dad was a hopeless good-for-nothing. Kotonoha seems to realize Sekai is lonely, but takes this at face-value as Sekai just wanting her family together for the hollidays, never realizing it goes beyond that. Thinking she's figured out what had upset Sekai, Kotonoha then asks Sekai's advice on her relationship with Makoto to try and change the sad subject. She reveals she'd origunally been having sex with Makoto because he wanted it, but now she's the one who wants to do it and Makoto's not interested in increasing the pace, fearing that he may be getting board with what they normally do. She then reveals that, as a change of pace to spice things up, she intends to get a hotel room in Sakakino Hills through her father's connections and become one with Makoto on Christmas Eve, though notes it would cost 400,000 yen and worries Makoto would refuse. Dispirited by how in love Kotonoha is with Makoto, Sekai replies she doesn't think he would refuse. Relieved, Kotonoha asks Sekai to lend her her support, ignorant of just how deeply her happiness has hurt Sekai. 'Final Episode - With Honesty/Christmas Eve' Sekai is at home in a depressed state when an extremely happy Kotonoha calls her, saying Makoto agreed to come to the hotel with her on Christmas Eve. However, while she thinks she's sharing good tidings with a friend, her news unknowingly causes Sekai to cry. At school, Sekai has lunch with Hikari and Nanami, the two realizing how depressed Sekai's become when she pass es off Pure Burger, encouraging her to go anyway out of concern. At Pure Burger, they talk and HIkari deduces Sekai's state isn't simply because of Setsuna leaving and starts making negative assumptions about Makoto, getting the idea to prove this is all his fault. The next day, Makoto is invited to lunch by Nanami and Hikari, much to his surprise. To make it less awkward for them, she also invites Taisuke and Sekai, while Makoto texts Kotonoha to meet with her after class. Meanwhile, Kotonoha is again targeted by the trio, but their bullying fails because of how cheerful a mood she's in. Makoto and the others all have lunch in the AV room, where Nanami and Hikari make up an excuse to leave Sekai and him alone together. Once alone, Makoto notes that Sekai's gotten skinner and looks strung out, trying to aleviate her mood by bringing up how she promised to let him try her handmade lunch and suggests trading lunches with each-other and the group. Sekai however doesn't respond to this, instead mentioning she knows about his Christmas plans. Confused at the change of topic, Makoto replies Kotonoha's like a different person now that she's opened up and in turn he's making a real effort to commit to her. Seeing the two talking, Nanami and Hikari then ditch the two entirely and force Taisuke to come with them to give Sekai and Makoto space, but it ultimately doesn't resolve anything. After school, Hikari and Sekai go to the train station, but Sekai catches Makoto and Kotonoha there and gets depressed seeing how happy they are together. Unable to handle it, she goes to a Pure Burger away from the station with Hikari. The next day, Sekai's mother Youko asks her to get up for school, but Sekai says she doesn't feel well and wants to take the day off. Youko replies that, even if she's feeling ill, she has to go because her attendance record is in danger - any more absences and she'll get in trouble. At school, she runs into a happy Kotonoha, who innocently talks more about the upcoming Christmas, unwittingly depressing Sekai even more. When she gets to class and talks to Makoto about his plans later that day, Sekai belatedly realizes she had fallen in love Makoto but got scared to confess when he told her he liked Kotonoha, and that her efforts to pair him with Kotonoha were her attempt to try and let go of him - only to be left in a vicious cycle of unrequited love and heartbreak at watching him be happy with someone else. Thinking herself an idiot for not being open from the start, Sekai admits she regrets everything she's done, but that now it's too late as confessing now would ruin Makoto and Kotonoha's happiness. This proves to be the final straw for her, breaking down and crying in the middle of class with the resulting spectacle agitating her ill state even further, leading her to be taken to the infirmary by Makoto. In the infirmary, a bedridden Sekai asks Makoto to hold her hand until she falls asleep, to which a concerned Makoto agrees, his saddened expression implying he feels guilty for being the reason for Sekai's state. After she goes to sleep, Makoto takes his leave and is greeted by Nanami in the hall, who accuses Makoto of causing Sekai's depression, being misinformed of their relationship - however, Makoto doesn't say anything in his defense (either because Nanami doesn't let him or because, even though she's wrong about the context, Nanami is still right that he's the reason Sekai ended up this way). She then physically threatens him to not hurt her anymore or she won't forgive him, which Makoto wordlessly acknowledges. Hours later, Sekai wakes up with Nanami waiting by her side. With_Honesty_Christmas_Eve.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. '''Route B - Makoto doesn't train with Sekai, Sekai dates Taisuke' This only different from Route A in Episode 3, when Makoto doesn't train with Sekai and complete his first sex with Kotonoha by asking Kotonoha to help in wearing on the condom. Christmas Eve Nanami mentions Makoto's gone home and that he had something he said absolutely had to do. Sekai sadly notes that she'd been "dumped" since Makoto's left her in the infirmary and starts sobbing as it sinks in for her that she well and truly lost the boy she loved. In an attempt at comfort, Nanami invites Sekai to spend Christmas with her, her boyfriend and his boyfriend's sister - and explaining that if, Sekai can keep the sister busy, she'll have a chance to spend some time with her boyfriend. Having no other plans, Sekai accepts. At a rather expensive hotel, Kotonoha looks looking out of a very large window in the suite she's rented when Makoto comes in, both of them dressed in bath robes. Kotonoha expresses embarrassment at this, absentmindedly noting how romantic the setting is before the two proceed to kiss. Calling her beautiful, Makoto then confesses that he loves her more than anything in the world - and even goes as far as to say how, for the sake of protecting his feelings for her, he doesn't care who those feelings hurt. When Kotonoha asks what he means by that, he says to not worry about it and it's his resolve to love her and only her for the rest of his life - and by extension, having accepted the consiquences that come with comitting to one person. Overwhelmed by the gesture, Kotonoha proceeds to undo her bathrobe and expose herself naked to Makoto, the two of them proceeding to have sex which starts off with a fully naked Kotonoha having her left breast sucked by the still bathrobe-wearing Makoto and right breast groped by him, then she grabs his penis and fondles it, he also fingers her vagina to return the favor while keeps suckling on her left nipple all the time. After the foreplay, Makoto and Kotonoha lay on bed both in nude, then he moves her legs to show his penis to her and shoves it up Kotonoha's vagina and butt. They carry out sexual intercourse in different positions such as doggy style until Makoto ejaculates, and both him and Kotonoha are exhausted by continuous sex. Later, Makoto shoves his chest up Kotonoha's breasts repeatedly before stopping. Kotonoha would later comment on having never known how wonderful sex could be with someone you love, which Makoto agrees with, the two voicing a shared desire to always love the other this way. The scene then closes out, with Kotonoha's closing words being "Makoto-Kun, I love you". With Honesty Nanami mentions Makoto's gone home and that he had something he absolutely had to do. Sekai thinks to herself about him going over to Kotonoha and then leaves to go home herself. Sekai's waiting for her train at the train station and realizes she hasn't eaten anything today. She takes a bite of her sandwich and is reminded that she promised to make him sandwiches and that she never did. She cries and then closes her eyes and says she wanted him to try them. To her surprise Makoto holds her hand and bites her sandwich and says it's delicious. Sekai asks why and that he's supposed to be with Kotonoha at the hotel room. Makoto reveals he decided to follow his heart and proclaims that he loves her. He then asks her to love him back too and Sekai throws away the sandwich, hugs Makoto and says the she loves him. It's unknown how Kotonoha reacted to this. In one scene on another route there's a discussion between Kotonoha and Sekai, where Kotonoha says "I guess there may be someone seducing Makoto. Well, I guess a good solution is to invite him to a luxurious hotel at Chrismas. If he doesn't come to the hotel, I will kill myself." This Indicates that "To honesty" is just another version of "Forever". Surprise_Motherfucker.jpg|Makoto takes a bite of Sekai's sandwich Hugs_again.jpg|Happy Ending Trivia * If every choice is ignored (time-out), the player will follow The Distance Between Us, Conflicting Desires, With Great Reluctance and A Christmas Invitation to eventually end up on With Honesty, which makes it one of the easiest endings to get after Bloody End. * The suite Kotonoha and Makoto spend their Christmas Eve costs 400000 JPY per night, according to Kotonoha’s statement while discussing Christmas plan with Sekai, much to the latter’s shock as replying that her mother won’t be able to make that kind of money in a month, then Kotonoha says her mother will pay the fee. Category:Endings